yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental HERO Mariner
セイラーマン | romaji_name = Erementaru Hīrō Seirāman | trans_name = Elemental HERO Sailorman | alt_name = Elemental Hero Mariner | gx02_name = Elemental Hero Mariner | image = ElementalHEROMariner-LCGX-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = WATER | type = Warrior | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 5 | atk = 1400 | def = 1000 | passcode = 14225239 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous | fm = Elemental HERO Bubbleman | fm2 = Elemental HERO Avian | materials = "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" + "Elemental HERO Avian" | lore = "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" + "Elemental HERO Avian" Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. While you have any face-down card(s) in your Spell & Trap Card Zones, this card can attack your opponent directly. | fr_lore = "Bubbleman, HÉROS Élémentaire" + "Avian, HÉROS Élémentaire" Ce monstre ne peut pas être Invoqué par Invocation Spéciale excepté par une Invocation Fusion. Si vous avez au moins une carte face verso dans votre Zone Carte Magie & Piège, cette carte peut attaquer directement les Life Points de votre adversaire. | de_lore = „Elementar-HELD Bubbleman“ + „Elementar-HELD Avian“ Muss als Fusionsbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Solange du verdeckte Karten in deinen Zauber- & Fallenkartenzonen hast, kann diese Karte deinen Gegner direkt angreifen. | it_lore = "Bubbleman EROE Elementale" + "Avian EROE Elementale" Deve essere Evocato tramite Fusione e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Mentre hai una o più carte coperta nelle tue Zone Carte Magia & Trappola, questa carta può attaccare il tuo avversario direttamente. | pt_lore = "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" + "Elemental HERO Avian" Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned, exceto por Fusion Summon. Se você possui uma ou mais cartas viradas para baixo no seu Spell e Trap Card Zone, esta carta pode atacar seu oponente diretamente. | es_lore = "HÉROE Elemental Bubbleman" + "HÉROE Elemental Avian" Este monstruo no puede ser Invocado mediante una Invocación Especial excepto mediante una Invocación de Fusión. Si tienes cartas boca abajo en tu Zona de Cartas Mágicas y de Trampa, esta carta puede atacar los Life Points de tu adversario directamente. | ja_lore = 「E・HERO バブルマン」＋「E・HERO フェザーマン」 このモンスターは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。自分の魔法＆罠カードゾーンにカードがセットされている場合、このカードは相手プレイヤーに直接攻撃をする事ができる。 | ko_lore = "엘리멘틀 히어로 버블맨" + "엘리멘틀 히어로 페더맨" 이 몬스터는 융합 소환으로밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. 자신의 마법 & 함정 카드 존에 카드가 세트하게 되고 있는 경우, 이 카드는 상대 플레이어에게 직접 공격할 수 있다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Rare) | ygo_sets = Pack 40 | archseries = * Elemental HERO * HERO | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires only specific monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires specific Normal Monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires specific Effect Monsters as Fusion Materials * Nomi | attack = Direct attacker | database_id = 6657 }}